Pearls
by camteaa
Summary: All he wanted was to see her eyes. So when she decided to grow out her hair, Kiba decided he did not like it. Oneshot KibaHina.


**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! Who likes KibaHina fanfiction? I think Kiba is honestly just such a sweet person. He has so much heart and I think he would be the supportive, cheerful backbone that Hinata needs in her life. I was actually inspired to write this little drabble when I stumbled across a rather cute picture of them on my tumblr dash. I hope you enjoy! =D

**Summary: **All he wanted was to see her eyes. So when she decided to grow out her hair, Kiba decided he did not like it. Oneshot KibaHina.

..::..

Pearls

When she started growing out her hair, Kiba didn't know what to think. He had looked at her skeptically when she had asked for his opinion, and opened his mouth before thinking.

"Why? It'll just get in the way, wouldn't it?" he scoffed, folding his arms.

As he watched her face fall, he knew that somehow he had said something wrong. She smiled at him when he tried to apologize halfheartedly, and told him her idea 'just a whim'. So he smiled uneasily, and tried to laugh it off.

In truth, he liked her better with short hair.

Why?

Because this way, he could see her eyes.

Ever since they were children, he had always been somewhat entranced with her milky orbs. To him, they were like two glassy pearls, deep and mysterious.

In his immaturity of childhood, he had teased her about the abnormality of their color and the thickness of the lashes that veiled them. But now, he found himself getting lost in their depths until the girl looked at him strangely and asked if he we feeling alright. He would always turn away, a blush painting his face, before walking away awkwardly, scratching his head.

So when it became all too noticeable that she was growing out her hair, he became more than a little disappointed and decided that he did not like her new look.

He watched the way her longer locks hid her face like a sheet of shadows, covering the beautiful milky spheres he liked to gaze at.

Kiba then decided to stop looking at her all together.

And so her hair grew longer, a dark river down her back.

Then there came a time when he could not afford to ignore it anymore.

Training had always been serious business between Team 8. Ever since they had become Chuunin, their mutual training sessions had met their end, but somehow they came back together whenever fate allowed.

The first time they got back together, the girl's hair was past her shoulders. She was very conscious of the stares he gave her and hid behind her ever growing bangs to hide her concerned blush. That day, he gave up trying to find her eyes from under all that hair.

The second time the three of them met, Shino had complimented her on how fast her hair was growing. Kiba merely gave her an incredulous look, cocked an eyebrow, and tried to see her eyes. Her curtain of locks deprived him of his prize once again as she peered down to the ground and smiled.

The third time, Kiba just couldn't afford to ignore it anymore. Every time she charged at him, palms ready to strike, he would catch the sharp snap of hair strands on his cheek as she whipped her head. Sometimes, she would become unsteady on her feet and make careless mistakes because her layers of hair obscured her vision for a few crucial seconds at a time. On one occasion, he found that if he just grabbed a fistful of locks and pulled, she would come crashing to the ground in pain.

"Cut your hair," the boy snapped in frustration as he let go of her head.

The girl frowned and touched her hair self-consciously.

"B-but I like it!" she protested, finding the ground interesting once again.

"Look at me," he demanded, whipping her around to face him.

"No." the girl replied, stubbornly.

"Hinata."

"No."

Kiba was about to throw his hands up in frustration when suddenly, his brain hit gold.

"Wait a sec'."

He fished around in his pockets for a good minute or two with his teammates looking on curiously.

"Eureka!"

Clasped in between his fingers was a black, rubber band. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and gathered her hair together with the utmost gentleness, band in his mouth. He then quickly tied the locks together and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

He leaned down so he was eye-level with her, and smirked at the wide-eyed looked of surprise she was giving him. He smiled into her eyes, the twin moons he was finally rewarded with and said,

"There. Just keep your hair back if you insist."

Hinata nodded mutely, a pink blush creeping onto her face. She looked flustered, realizing that she couldn't hide behind her waterfall of hair anymore.

"A-arigato, Kiba-kun." she said shyly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

The boy, realizing he had been quite bold turned away as his face grew hot with embarrassment and walked away covering his mouth to hide his pleased smile.

Hinata looked seriously cute with a ponytail.

..::..

I hope you guys enjoyed it! KibaHina give me that weird, warm, fuzzy feeling. I would call them OTP, but I ship Hinata with everyone. It's a little bit sad haha.

Every time you review I give Itachi a cookie!


End file.
